legend_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Malefor
Malefor (マルフォー, Marufō), also more commonly known as the Dark Master (ダーク・マスター, Dāku Masutā), is known to be as the main as well as the primary antagonist, and the true villain of all of the ''The Legend of the Avenge Landers'' series. He is the first in the rare line of magical purple dragons like Spyro. Prior to his debut, he was the one who corrupted Cynder into doing his evil bidding and attempted to capture Hex to learn the secrets of her powers. "It seems we share other qualities besides that of our color." :—Malefor. Appearance :Voice actor: Mark Hamill (English), Bin Shimada (Japanese), Pierre Hatet (French), Claudio Moneta (Italian), Bodo Wolf (German), José Padilla (Spanish), Dick Kaysø (Danish), Rauno Ahonen (Finnish), Not Known (British), Per Frisch (Norwegian), Johan Hedenberg (Swedish), Fred Meijer (Dutch), Andrei Tashkov (Russian) Biography Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality It was said he was the first purple dragon ever born. Malefor is, in many ways, the exact opposite of Spyro. As his name dictates and represents, he is completely malevolent. Despite being calm and courteous, Malefor is also cunning, highly intelligent and manipulative, being able to devise twisted plans. While Spyro does good and wishes to protect the world he lives in, Malefor seeks the destruction of it, and will use all he can to finish what he started. Judging from his ruthless and purely sadistic nature, Malefor is, no doubt, a murderer as he killed millions of creatures in his "quest to fulfill the destiny of the purple dragon." He is willing to use anything he can to complete his goal, and destroy everything in his way or anyone useless to him in cold blood unless they can be of use to him again later on. Malefor is also a skilled orator, able to strike doubt in the resolute and courageous minds and use it to his advantage. With this powerful skill, he is very experienced at using his enemy's faults against them; a prime example is his use of Cynder's past deeds and the fact he used her to free himself to make her doubt herself long enough for him to take control of her. He seems to personify Lust, one of the Seven Deadly Sins, as his intense desire for power is what lead him to his corruption. Malefor also appears to possess a fatalistic philosophy; believing it his fate and destiny to purify the world by destroying it so a new one would be created. Therefore he most likely does not perceive himself as evil, more so as an anti-hero; using questionable means to accomplish a "noble" goal. But like many villains, he undervalues the power of friendship and ultimately love when he tries to use Cynder to kill Spyro for his non-acceptance of the alleged truth and nature of the purple dragon race, only for her to break his bind over her when Spyro tells her that she has left him with nothing left to fight for, somewhat revealing a trace of his caring brother-sister relationship for her. Despite his current malevolent nature, it was implied that during his youth Malefor was a rather caring and courageous individual. Chief Prowlus mentioned that when he was young, Malefor's personality was rather similar to Spyro's, displaying great kindness and an eagerness to develop his abilities. Based on the ruins below Warfang, the ancestors had very high hopes for Malefor and had built the whole place as a training ground for him, as well as a statue of him which was placed at the Temple Dojo of the Dragons. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral * Shadow Black * Cynder * Dark Dragon King Rivals Enemies * Ponies * Alicorns ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Princess Cadance * Mane Six ** Twilight Sparkle ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Rainbow Dash ** Pinkie Pie * Dragons ** Spyro ** Spike ** King Warfang * Dragon Sages Abilities and Powers Malefor is unfathomably powerful. Being a rare purple dragon like Spyro, he can control many abilities others cannot, but to a greater extent, such as the element of Fire, Ice, Electricity, Earth, Wind, the Convexity element, and perhaps even Time itself. It is hinted that he can also control other elements, as he was shown using the Fear ability during his final battle against Spyro and Cynder, and most likely wields Shadow and Poison as well, the powers that Cynder was granted with when she was exposed to Malefor's darkness. Since he is over 100 years old, Malefor's elemental abilities are far more developed than Spyro's, as shown by his use of Convexity abilities in place of Spyro's fire abilities, and on a much larger and more powerful scale that Spyro has displayed thus far. He has also demonstrated the ability to project forcefields that protects him from all attacks except for Convexity Breath (which is similar to the heat forcefields Ignitus used), which appears to be an incredibly useful ability. Living up to his title after choosing evil, Malefor wields powerful dark magic, which enables him to corrupt anything or anyone as he pleases. This is demonstrated when he transforms the Temple Dojo of the Dragons into a Fortress of his likeness and makes it levitate, turns the Apes into undead ghouls, creating artificial creatures like the Grublins, and crafted an energy chain that his minions shackle Spyro and Cynder together. His notable power is having absolute control over everything evil and every malevolent being, also transforming others into a dark version of their former self that greatly increases their power and corrupting them into being in complete servitude to Malefor. Examples of this are the two times he corrupted Cynder, the first after she was born (giving her enough power to defeat all of the Guardians in single combat) and the second (though this form's power is unknown as Spyro refused to fight back). Like all dragons, Malefor possesses the ability to fly, and holds extreme physical strength. He also claims that he is eternal, thus somewhat possible that he is undefeatable and immortal. As said of his reputation as Dark Master, Malefor can be a powerful opponent, possessing the strength to hold his own against a vast large odds of military forces of the Ponies, Woolzeerbeasts, other Dragons, and the Avenge Landers, including SuperChargers, Trap Team, Swap Force, and the powerful Giants, and defeat them all with relative ease. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Fire * Water * Electricity * Air * Ice * Earth * Psychic * Beast * Metal * Fear * Poison * Plant * Convexity * Darkness * Elemental Fury * Melee Combat * Aerial Combat * Fly * Longevity * Super strength * Regeneration * Exposing others to Darkness * Cursing other Races e.g. Apes Miscellaneous Skills Since dragons, are also reptiles, he has a natural ability to regrow his parts. Weaknesses History Born in ancient times, Malefor was the first purple dragon, and a talented one at that. He first mastered Fire, despite not being a fire dragon, and harnessed the powers of Ice, Water, Air, Earth, Electricity, and many other elements none thought existed. Thus, Malefor was the first dragon to be able to use more than one element, which other Dragons were restricted to only one. Believing him to be the dragon to usher them into a new age, the Dragon Elders willingly taught him how to master these elements. When Dark Dragon King began to wreck havoc across the world. The Ancients summoned the world's greatest fighters, warriors, and heroes, and Malefor was among them. Armed with magical weapons, machinery and elemental-based super powers, the Avenge Landers battled against the Dark Dragon King. The fight ended when Malefor managed to topple the evil king and was holding him down long enough for the Elders to combine the powers and magic to banish him to another realm. However little did anyone knew, during the fight, the Dark Dragon King was secretly corrupting Malefor, by imbedding his powers into him through the scratches that were on him, knowing that he would fail at his goal. The heroes returned victorious, and the Elders had founded them to be world's greatest band of heroes, the Avenge Landers. However, as time went by, the Dark Dragon King's corruption on Malefor made him became arrogant and over-confident as his power and knowledge grew far beyond what was expected, as did his lust for power, and he consumed everything. Fearing his lack of restraint, the Elders banished him to exile. Filled with hatred for his own kind and need for revenge, Malefor abandoned his true calling and embraced the darkness of the Aether element, the signature raw ability of the Purple Dragon. The dark influential powers of the Dark Dragon King began corrupting his physical appearance and altered his voice, but Malefor was able to gain full command over Dark Aether and not let it consume his consciousness. He took on the title as "the Dark Master" and recruited an army of Apes, teaching them how to artificially harness the power of the gems, which are the lifeforce of all things in the world. It wasn't long before the corruption ultimately turned him to evil, seeking more and greater power and waging a war against the entire world, mostly the Dragon race. His actions sent the world spiraling into chaos, ruining the peaceful reputation of the Dragons in the process. With his army established and growing by the day, Malefor built a great fortress upon a mountain, and there he resided, staring out upon the lands with his sheer malice so great, that it split the earth and created a pit of despair, called the Mountain of Malefor, also known as the Well of Souls, by the evil-hearted. The young distant relative of Warfang, Inka Dinka Doo, Celestia and Luna battled against their former comrade in a magical battle, and harnessed the combined powers of Elements of Harmony and Elements of the Ancients. Eventually, Malefor was defeated by them and the Ancestors confined within the Well of Souls. However, they knew such powerful forces like him could never be destroyed, and while his spirit was imprisoned in the Mountain of Malefor, his essence was trapped in Convexity. They have kept watch over to this very day, for if they were to be reunited then Dark Master would escape. To help them prevent Malefor's return, the Dragons in different elements founded and declared themselves the Dragon Sages and taught their secret arts in the ancient ways to pure, worthy, young, dragons. He sought to escape the mountain, and while Malefor manipulated a plan to do so, his army was still able to carry out his orders. Synopsis See also References External links * Malefor Spyro Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Purple Dragons Category:Males Category:Villains